


Taking Care

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Caregiving, M/M, Sick Character, Soft Smut Sunday, Tender loving care, sex makes everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Mycroft arrives home needing some TLC and Greg knows just what to do.





	Taking Care

 

It was the sneezing that alerted him. Greg appeared in the bedroom doorway. “Bless you.” He smiled at Mycroft, who lay in their bed. “How are you feeling after your nap?” Greg sat down on the edge of the bed next to Mycroft.

 

“Still stuffy, but better.” Mycroft smiled back at Greg.

 

He did look better thought Greg. Much better than he looked two days ago when he arrived home after his two week long business trip. Mycroft had come home looking like death warmed over on a plate.

 

“You needed some decent rest.” Greg brushed at the curls fondly. “I’m going to have to have words with Anthea. We have an understanding. She’s to bring you back in the same condition you left in.”

 

“It’s not her fault.” Mycroft sniffed.

 

“Oh?” Greg handed over a tissue.

 

“Colds happen.”

 

Greg huffed. “Not to you, not on my watch.” He lifted one of Mycroft’s hands and kissed the long fingers, gazing lovingly at his partner. “And if they do, I’m sure I can make things better.”

 

Mycroft nearly squirmed with pleasure at the gesture. He was enjoying Greg’s pampering. Having turned up exhausted and ill, Mycroft appreciated every bit of fussing. He had only mounted a token protest as Greg bullied him into a hot bath and then bed. In the last two days he’d only been allowed up to bathe and to go to the loo. Now he wanted something more. The caring touches to soothe the discomforts of his cold made other parts of his body crave similar attention.

 

Mycroft gently pulled his hand free and cupped his lover’s cheek. “Forgive me. Of course your love can cure my ailments.”

 

Greg leaned down to kiss Mycroft’s forehead, but Mycroft had other plans. Lifting his face, Mycroft’s lips met Greg’s with a brief, gentle kiss. One tender kiss led to another. Mycroft’s hands slid up and down stroking Greg’s back and sides. Wanting to feel skin, Mycroft pushed up Greg’s T-shirt. He caressed the warm skin and the downy hair at the small of the back.

 

“Is it like that?” Greg murmured against Mycroft’s pink lips.

 

“Mmm…” Mycroft hummed leading Greg into a deep kiss only to break off with a congested gasp.

 

Greg chuckled softly. “You sure?”

 

“Yes,” Mycroft replied with a sniffle.

 

Greg began to undress himself and his lover. Pushing the duvet aside, Mycroft wriggled his hips out of his pajamas. Both naked, Greg pressed Mycroft back against the pillows and regarded the man. The aroused flush to his face was much healthier then the pale cheeks Mycroft sported when he first arrived home. The blue eyes were bright and sparkled. Mycroft’s nose might be a little worse for wear, but Greg didn’t mind.

 

“What?” Mycroft questioned the pause in action.

 

“Just making sure you’re up for this.”

 

Mycroft writhed causing his erection to brush against Greg’s own hardened cock. “We’re both ‘up’ for this.”

 

Greg groaned and twitched. “That was terrible. You’re clearly still feverish.” He bent his head to lick and suck along his lover’s long neck.

 

They were eager to touch and be touched. Two weeks and two days had passed since the bedroom had been filled with the sounds of soft grunts and quiet moans.

Someone found the lube and slicked up their cocks allowing them to slip and slide between their pressed bodies.

 

Mycroft wanted more. “Please,” he gasped, gripping Greg’s arse and grinding up.

 

Greg inhaled sharply. “Top or bottom,” he asked in a gruff whisper.

 

“Bottom.” Mycroft sought out Greg’s gaze. “Take care of me, Gregory.”

 

Greg felt his heart swell forcing the air from his lungs. It’s all he ever wanted, to take care of this precious man. Greg wanted to tuck him into bed and feed him soup when he was full up with cold. At the end of a long day, Greg wanted to rub Mycroft’s stiff shoulders and draw him a hot bath. Greg wanted to defend his lover from the slings and arrows hurled at his heart by his brother and mother.

 

“Always My, love.”

 

Mycroft opened himself wide as Greg slicked and stretched his hole. He groaned with satisfaction as Greg pressed inside. Mycroft found his hand pushed aside as he attempted to reach for his cock.

 

“No, I’m taking care of you.”

 

Greg wrapped his hand around the engorged prick. He watched Mycroft’s head loll against the pillows and listened to the incoherent attempts at speech. Long fingers and strong hands clutched at Greg’s hips, helping to keep his rhythm as he thrust and stroked.

 

Somehow Greg held himself together. The hoarse howl and sudden arch of Mycroft’s spine heralded the orgasm. Greg felt Mycroft’s cock pulse in his hand and the rectal muscles clench on his own prick.

 

“Oh… Christ Almighty…” Greg wailed. His own release crested and he was dimly aware of Mycroft’s hands petting his flanks, easing him to the end.

 

“Give me a mo.” Greg panted in Mycroft’s ear as he collapsed next to him. “I’ll get a flannel.”

 

“I can—“

 

“Nope. I’m taking care of you.”

 

“Alright.” Mycroft took a deep breath through his nose. He sighed happily.

 

Greg cracked open an eye, observing. “Worked, huh? You can breathe better?”

 

“Yes, sadly it’s temporary.”

 

“We can always do it again later.” Greg kissed a freckled shoulder and sat up. “I love taking care of you.”


End file.
